Cyrel Tullspierre
At present, Cyrel Tullspierre is the most politically powerful civilian in all of New Lordaeron. Shortly after the formation of the Directory of the Commons in Year 31, he was nominated to the post of Director---the new position of the Commons' chief executive. And by an overwhelming two-thirds vote of the full Directory, he received the job. However, Tullspierre never sought the position or desired so much power and duty. Throughout his life he had sought to contribute to the welfare of the public, but in the Lordaeron's old social system of aristocratic rule he never expected to rise too high--being of middle class birth. But, fate had other plans for him. Early Life Being born 24 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, Cyrel matured in a world of relative peace and prosperity. Farm yields were high, merchants were making more money than could be minted, the streets were clean, and even the dark alleys were safe. As the Age of Chaos descended upon Lordaeron and the veritable utopia dissolved, Tullspierre remained committed to the notion that such a society could be reached once more. Cyrel was born in the village of Bainridge Farthing, a community tucked into one of the valleys formed by the mountains of Alterac. His father, Julius, was a skilled administrator for a local logging consortium, in his work he had managed to obtain a higher place in society and occasionally served as the village's headman. His mother, Agatha, came from the House Andyr---the Alteracean house of nobility that would later play a central role in the formation of New Lordaeron as Thadean's House Andyr-Barov. Agatha held no love of her family and fled across the border to Lordaeron where she found shelter with Cyrel's father and shortly thereafter they were wed---Cyrel was born seven months later. For his first four years, his family remained in Bainridge until his father was promoted and they moved to Andorhal. During the time that followed the Tullspierres were introduced to others like them----those of the middle class whom were rarely found in the rural northern provinces. Cyrel learns the ways of a gentlemen and imitated the landed gentry as was the style. His education began under the tutelage of Sir Zalakov Bartholomew, a renowned scholar of that time. From Bartholomew, Cyrel gained his primary education and by chance he was instilled with a deep love with the art of literature and the science of astronomy---Bartholomew's favored subjects. Throughout this time frame, the Tullspierre family were forced to contend with the death of two children, a boy and a girl, when Agatha miscarried first when Cyrel was six years old and again when he was nine. These events shook the family to its core. Arising from the tragedy, Julius Tullspierre began to resent the Church of the Holy Light for the lack of comfort it provided. Cyrel picked up on his father's emotions and for much of his life he would regard priests as misguided idealists. At age twelve, Julius enrolled his son at the boarding school known as Vandermar Academy located south of Hearthglen near the village of Vandermar. It was a school intend for boys of the emerging middle classes and it is believe that it was here that much of Cyrel's future traits were defined. Amongst the clamorous boys, he learned the value of patience and silence. He learned to listen more than speak and reserve his judgement for the end of discussion. He also discovered that his nature of defining himself as the opposite of the majority would win him greater attention than if he fell in line with the others. Around the age of seventeen, many of the academy boys knew him as "Arbiter Tully" because of his renowned ability to act as a neutral and unbiased judge of disputes or competitions. Everyone thought Cyrel would apprentice with a barrister and eventually take to the law courts himself, but upon his graduation at age eighteen he surprised them all by retiring home to Andorhal and taking up a job in the city government as a granary overseer. In Andorhal The city of Andorhal differed from the provinces which surrounded it. Those provinces were held by semi-independent dukes, counts, barons, and other vassals to the Crown. Andorhal was consisted to be a city directly administered by the king---at least in theory. The Crown's involvement was related to the need for a centralized branch of the monarchy's administration in the lands further east of Capital City. In reality the Kings of Lordaeron could not divide their efforts between the capital and Andorhal; instead the King appointed a Chancellor to oversee the town council and directly administer the grain distribution throughout the northern boroughs. The result was a vast bureaucracy that inhabited the city consisting of administrators, regulators, collectors, accountants, treasurers, and so on. Cyrel entered this world in which the rigid class system of the rural reaches dissolved in the face of need. If a man could do a task well then he would do that task--as Cyrel would later attest as learning while in Andorhal. He was one of seven granary overseers in the city, charged with safeguarding the granary facilities and insuring accurate calculations on dues from the surrounding landowners. And it was in this task that he caused the greatest disruption to the status quo. It was an accepted tradition for granary overseers to overcharge the citizens paying grain dues. The overseers would then take the extra stores for himself. Tullspierre never participated in these corruptive activities and as such the residents learned how the other overseers had been cheating them. By the time Cyrel was 25 years old, there was an corruption scandal in which Tullspierre was thrust forward by the region's landowners to represent their interests. The result was that the granary administration was reorganized, those guilty of cheating the citizens were imprisoned or fined, and the town council placed Tullspierre in the post of High Granary Administrator, in which he was charged with preventing any further corruption. Category:Lord of New Lordaeron Category:Character Biographies Category:People Category:Government